Auf Messers Schneide
by Maurice Reco
Summary: Das Leben ist hart, vor allem wenn man 17 Jahre jung ist und ein Baby großziehen muss. Hauptcharaktere: Amy-Adam, Christian-Trish - Part 3 ist da!
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

"Fuck!", flucht Adam und haut mit den Fäusten auf das Lenkrad. "Spring schon an, du verdammte Scheißkarre!"

Er dreht den Zündschlüssel erneut um, aber abermals bringt der Motor nicht mehr als ein Stottern zustande.

Adam seufzt verzweifelt, öffnet die Tür, springt aus dem Auto und knallt die Fahrertür wütend zu. Er geht in sein Wohnkomplex-Apartment.

"Amy?", ruft er.

Sie kommt aus dem Kinderzimmer.

"Adam,schrei nicht so rum. Jordan ist gerade eingeschlafen", ermahnt sie ihn. "Ich denke du bist auf den Weg zur Arbeit?"

"Das Scheißauto springt mal wieder nicht an", erklärt er. "Wenn ich wieder zu spät komme, schmeißen die mich bald raus."

Amy schaut ihn mit besorgtem Gesicht an, bis ihr ein Gedanke kommt: "Ruf Christian an und frag, ob er dich fährt."

"Er ist in der Schule, wo jeder normale Siebzehnjährige ist", erwidert Adam aufgebracht. "Der nicht ohne Verhütung mit seiner Freundin

rummacht."

Amy bricht in Tränen aus: "Du weißt, dass ich die Pille nicht vertrage."

Adam´s Gemütslage bessert sich schlagartig. Er legt seine Arme um seine Freundin und sagt mit sanfter Stimme: "Ich gebe dir doch nicht die Schuld, Honey."

Sie schluchzt, den Kopf an seiner Schulter liegend.

"Es ist alles nicht so einfach. Das weißt du selbst", meint Adam mit trauriger Stimme.

"Aber wir schaffen das, oder?", fragt Amy unsicher.

"Adam nickt mit dem Kopf: "Ja, sicher."


	2. Part 2

"Copeland, schon wieder zu spät", wird Adam gleich von seinem Chef empfangen.

"Mein Auto ist nicht angesprungen und der Bus hatte Verspätung", erklärt er seine missliche Lage.

"Ich höre jeden Tag irgendwelche dummen Ausreden von euch Faulenzern!"

"Es tut mir leid, Sir."

"Das will ich auch hoffen. Noch einmal und du fliegst! Haben wir uns verstanden, Copeland?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Und nun scher dich an deine Arbeit!"

Adam trottet zu seinem Platz am Fließband.

"Der hat dich ganz schön rund gemacht", grinst Mike, Adam´s Kollege.

"Der weiß gar nicht was ich für einen Scheiß druchmache", seufzt Adam.

"Machen wir das nicht alle? Das Leben ist hart und ungerecht. Aber nicht nur für dich, also hör auf rumzujammern!"

"Hast du Frau und Kinder, Mike?"

"Nein, ich tu mir das nicht an."

"Aber ich."

"Und das in deinem Alter. Selber Schuld, mein Freund", meint Mike verächtlich.

"Verdammtes, besserwisserisches Arschloch!", denkt sich Adam im Stillen.

"Schon mal was von Verhütung gehört?", läßt der Mann nicht locker.

"Mit dem Scheiß sind mir meine Eltern auch gekommen", erwidert Adam und fügt hinzu: "Bevor sie mich rausgeschmissen haben."

"Hast du wenigstens nachgeforscht, ob es überhaupt von dir ist?"

"Natürlich ist es von mir!", antwortet Adam ärgerlich. "Ich war der Erste mit dem Amy geschlafen hat."

"Das will bei den kleinen Schlampen heutzutage nichts heißen."

"AMY IST KEINE SCHLAMPE!", schreit Adam.

"Das sind sie doch alle!"

"HALT DEIN VERDAMMTES MAUL!"

Adam befördert seinen Kolegen mit einem gezielten Kieferschlag auf die Erde, wirft sich auf ihn und schlägt auf ihn ein. Einige Mitkollegen ziehen ihm von den mittlerweile blutenden Mann herunter und halten ihn fest.

"SAG SO ETWAS NIE WIEDER ÜBER MEINE FREUNDIN ODER ICH BRINGE DICH UM!"

"Es reicht mir mit dir, Copeland! Erst kommst du zu spät und dann prügelst du dich noch", bekommt Adam von seinem Chef vorgeworfen.

"Er hat mich provoziert!", verteidigt sich Adam.

"Das ist mir scheißegal! Eine dumme Ausrede nach der anderen. Ich hab genug davon."

Adam fixiert seinen Chef in böser Vorahnung.

"DU BIST GEFEUERT!"

"Das können sie nicht machen! Ich brauche den Job, ich brauche das Geld", bettelt Adam verzweifelt. "Wie soll ich meine Familie ernähren?"

"Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen! Ich kann keine Jungs gebrauche, die nur Ärger machen!"

"Es kommt nie wieder vor, das verspreche ich Ihnen!"

"Du hattest deine Chance. Mehr als nur Eine. Aber genug ist genug."

"NEIN!", schreit Adam aus tiefster Verzweiflung.

"Verlass sofort mein Büro und dieses Gebäude oder ich rufe die Polizei."

Adam trottet aus dem Büro.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

"Adam, was machst du denn hier?", fragt Christian, als er aus dem Schulgebäude tritt und auf dem Parkplatz schlendert.

"Ich... ich hab meinen Scheißjob in der Fabrik verloren."

Christian fährt sich konfus durch die Haare: "Shit!"

Adam nickt traurig.

"Und was machst du jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", seufzt Adam und senkt den Kopf in hilfloser Verzweifelung.

"Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?", bietet Christian seinem Freund an.

Adam schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein, ich kann nicht nach Hause. Noch nicht. Ich muss meinen Kopf erst freikriegen." Er ist den Tränen nahe. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Amy beibringen soll."

"Sie wird das schon verstehen", versucht Christian ihn zu ermutigen.

"Nein, wird sie nicht. Sie wird durchdrehen." Adam hält kurz inne, bevor er seine Gedanken fortsetzt: "Wir sind auf das Geld angewiesen. Wie soll ich die Miete bezahlen? Wie soll ich Essen auf den Tisch bringen? Ich weiß nicht mal, von was ich meinem Baby die nächsten Windeln bezahlen soll. Ich bin total am Ende, Mann!"

Christian legt einen Arm um Adam´s Schulter: "Lass uns irgendwo was Trinken gehen, du siehst echt durchgefroren aus."

Adam bringt ein gequältes Lächeln zum Vorschein: "Es ist auch saukalt."

Sie sitzen in einem Mc Donald´s Restaurant bei einer Cola. Adam schaut verdankenverloren aus dem Fenster und beobachtet die vorbeigehenden Fussgänger.

"Ich kann dir unter die Arme greifen", holt Christian ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Adam grinst matt: "Du bist mein bester Freund, aber manchmal kommst du mir wie mein Vater vor, der mir immer wieder aus der Scheiße hilft."

"Das ich nicht dein Vater bin, kann ich dir versichern", meint Jay lachend.

Adam kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn ihm alles andere als zum Lachen zumute ist.

"Komm schon, Mann, lass dir helfen."

"Ich kann kein Geld von dir nehmen."

"Du kannst nicht oder Amy will nicht?"

"Du kennst sie und ihre Einstellung."

"Ja", stimmt Christian Adam zu. "Aber euch liegt der Arsch auf Grundeis und ich will euch nur helfen."

"Das weiß ich. Und ich bin dir auch wirklich dankbar für."

Aber?"

"Ich weiß auch nicht, mir steht alles bis hier", jammert Adam und hält seine linke Hand über seinen Kopf. "Ich möchte wieder ein ganz normaler Teenager sein, zur Schule gehen, Spaß haben und mir nicht soviele Gedanken um alles machen müssen."

"Adam, das geht nicht. Du bist ein Vater."

"Es war das schönste Gefühl auf der Welt, als ich meinen Sohn zum ersten Mal auf dem Arm hielt. Das ist ein Gefühl, dass ich nie im Leben vergessen werde. Aber trotzdem... Es ist so verdammt hart, Christian!"

"Ich weiß, Kumpel, ich weiß", sagt Christian mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Adam.

Er greift in seine Tasche und zieht einen Hundert-Dollar-Schein heraus und gibt das Geld seinem Freund: "Hier, nimm das, damit du für´s Erste über die Runden kommst."

"Und was dann?"

"Raff deinen Arsch auf und such dir ´nen neuen Job."


End file.
